The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 20: I Knew This Day Would Come Part 2
If you haven't read Part 1 yet, then click here. Part 2 of The Season Finale....Yay Last time on The Bunker ACF: Take me instead. ACF: *Kisses Yakko* I had to do that once. 10FCA (on an intercom): Oh and one more thing. If any of you try to rescue them, then- Evil Bob (also on an intercom): Then we'll get you! 10FCA: Goodnight. (Plane flies off, and you can still hear RD and Dan argue) Bubbles: (sobs) Bleap: ...Is this my par- Bob: No. Now LET'S START! Narrator: (sobs) The Bunker. (sniff) It's one of the saddest days yet. Why you may ask? It's because- Buttercup: ACF IS GONE! (sobs) Bob: Wow. I have never seen Buttercup cry. EVER. Mario: .....So.... Pinkie Pie: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!? RAINBOW DASH, ACF AND DAN ARE GONE! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY'RE DOING TO THEM NOW?!? Twilight Sparkle: But if try to save them, then the Bunk- Pinkie Pie: I DON'T CARE! I just want them back. Blossom: ... Mochlum: Isn't this the part where the camera goes to the bad guy's base? Fluttershy: Can't we just wait a little longer before it goes there? Narrator: Fine. Fluttershy: Yay. Bubbles: And no Mochlum. It's song time! The Rowdyruff Boys (and the others who hate singing): Ugh. SONG TIME! Bubbles: Our friends are missing Pinkie Pie: And were doing nothing about it. Bubbles and Pinkie Pie: So why are we sitting here, while we can save our friends right now? Everyone else: ... Bob: I agree. Buttercup So do I. Blossom: And me as well. Twilight Sparkle: But what about the Bunker, it is our only home. If we try to save them, then we are doomed. Phineas: We can build it baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccckkkkkk. Pinkie Pie: So.... P.P & Bubbles: We can't give up now! Not right now! We can't give up! Twilight Sparkle: ...You're right. We can't give up. If we do, then what's the point? Pinkie Pie: So what are we waiting for? Bubbles: Let's save them right now! Bob and the users: ACF! The Mane 5: Rainbow Dash! Chris: And Dan! Everyone else: WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU! Pinkie Pie and Bubbles: Right NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW. Meanwhile.. Narrator: At the Bad Guy's base, looks like- 4th Wall: NO CORNY LINES! Narrator: -_- Let's just see what's going on over there. Justin Bieber: So what ARE we going to do with them? Get rid of th- 10FCA: No. Selena Gomez: Turn them into slaves? Justin Bieber: Best idea ever! (kisses Selena...For a long time) 10FCA: Ugh (facepalms) ACF: You know..WE CAN HEAR YOU GUYS! Dan: I hate love. Rainbow Dash: Didn't you say that in the last part? (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: Seriously? SERIOUSLY!? Dan: ...Why are we chained up on the wall? ACF: I have no idea. 10FCA: So you don't escape....Duh. Dan: Okay. Rainbow Dash (to ACF): Why is her hair purple? ACF: ....It's hard to say, really. 10FCA: Yes, yes it is. (Has a satisfied face) Rainbow Dash: What are YOU so happy about? 10FCA: The fact that my biggest enemy ever has been captured. ACF: But I usually get out...Somehow. 10FCA: And this time, YOU WON'T! SONG TIME! (again) ACF & Dan (spoken): Ugh. Here we go again. 10FCA: You see my trapped eneimes, I've been waiting this long for ACF to be in my grasp Justin Bieber and Teens: And ours too! 10FCA: I wasn't really expecting these two. But hey! The more, the merrier! (tone of song changes) Rainbow Dash: Don't worry about us, 'cause we'll be outta here! Faster than you can EPIC FAIL! 10FCA: Oh really? How are you going to get out of those chains, hmmmm? (tone of song changes again) ACF: You forgot one thing, and that is my friends. They will bust outta here very very soon! 10FCA: And you also forgot one thing, and is that I WIN! And you lossseee. (tone changes again) ACF: No you haven't 10FCA: Yes I have. ACF: No you haven't. 10FCA: Yes I have. ACF: NO YOU HAVEN'TTTTTT....yet 10FCA: Yes I haaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeee. Dan (spoken): Can you guys stop singing? It's getting annoying. ACF & 10FCA (spoken): NO! Alright were done. Anyways, 10FCA: So, while I was singing, I figured out what I'm going to do to you... Dan: And what's that, purple haired freak? 10FCA: ಠ_ಠ Everyone else: ... 10FCA: I'm going to turn you into slaves. Narrator: Before I get into my faze of terror, didn't Selena sugest that eariler? 10FCA: I was going to say yes to it, but that idiot over there started kissing her. Justin Bieber: HEY! 10FCA: (hits JB with her mallet) Now where were we? Oh yeah. The slave part. Narrator: Oh noez! Turn them into slaves?!? That's horrible! What are our heros going to do? ACF: How about you go back to the Bunker and see what there doing? Narrator: Great idea! Narrator: BACK AT THE BUNKER... Bubbles and users: So how's ACF? Fluttershy and the other ponies: And Rainbow Dash? Chris: And Dan? (4th Wall cracks...5 times) Narrator: Uh...Well you see..Heh...Um... Everyone else: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! Narrator: OKAY! 10FCA is planning to turn our friends into slaves. Everyone: *GASP!* OH NOEZ Bob: Totally called it. Pinkie Pie: We have to go NOW! Blossom: But what about the- Pinkie Pie: I DON'T CARE! We're going over there, and- Derpy: Hey, where's my muffin? ..... Meap: MEAP! (puts on mustache) Let's just go and save them. We need ACF, and the other two, so the show doesn't get cancelled, and- Tornadospeed: Who said the show's gonna get cancelled? (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: STOP ITZ! Mordeci: Let's go before we break him again. Everyone else: OKAY! MissingNo.: We're going to need snacks, you know. I'm gonna get hungry. Bob: But how are we going to get there without being caught? Phineas: Don't worry. Ferb and I can build a invisible super plane with that extra metal and invisible spray. Redsox: Then let's do this! (The Quriky Work Song plays while P&F and friends buid) Meanwhile (again..I think) 10FCA: So how should we brainwash you? - ACF, Rainbow Dash, & Dan: NO! Justin Bieber: YOU DON'T DECIDE! Narrator: Just one question. How WILL you brainwash them? Everyone else: -___________________- YOUR BEGINNING TO SOUND LIKE YOU KNOW WHO. Narrator: Well SORRY. 10FCA: ...Anywho, It's in some way that the writer is thinking of. (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: I hate you 10FCA: No dip, Sherlocks. .... 10FCA: ANYWAYS! How do you turn your enemies into your slaves anyways? Justin Bieber: Well, it's usually Slave Cake, but sometimes it's one of my epic songs, or what we did to Doofensm- ACF: I'd rather go with the cake. Everyone else: ... 10FCA and the teens: OKEI! Dan (to ACF): I hate you. ACF: And so do I. How's The Good Guys? Phineas: Well guys. I think we're done. Ferb: It's big. Redsox: And long. SpongeBob: And invisble. (everyone (but P&F) looks for the door) Patrick: So how are we going to get inside if there's no door? Phineas: Easy. All we do is press this button right here, (points to remote in hand) and... (Presses button, and door opens) There you go! Mario: Let's a-go now! (Everyone goes inside) (Sercet hatch opens on the roof of The Bunker) Phineas: 3...2......1 BLAST OFF! (Plane blasts off) Everyone: ACF, RAINBOW DASH AND DAN, HERE WE COME! Meanwhile (For the 3rd time) Guard Droid: The cake is done, sir. (gives cake to Bieber) Justin Bieber: Excellent. Now, 10FCA, you have the honors. (Gives cake to 10FCA) (10FCA goes inside the 3's cell) 4th Wall: For some reason, I'm expecting cake jokes.. (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: ...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuu 10FCA: Any last words before you eat the cake? ACF: You won't win. Rainbow Dash & Dan: What she said. 10FCA: I already have. Narrator: (gulp) OH I CAN'T WATCH! 10FCA: (throws cake in ACF's mouth) NEXT! Rainbow Dash: Pfft. That cake won't affect me-(cake gets into RD's mouth) Dan: You jerk. 10FCA: I know I am, but what are you? (throws cake into Dan's mouth) WOOOHOO! MY ENEMY IS NOW A SLAVE! (does Mandark laugh) Narrator: .....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Finally, it's the Final Part Luigi: Are we there yet? Everyone else: NO! Bleap: BLEAP! (And you've been saying that for the past 20 minutes!) Phineas (pops out of nowhere): What he said. CCs and Cream: Hey, aren't you suppose to be driving the plane? Phineas: Yes, yes I- .... Bob: This won't end well. (plane starts to fall) Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Isabella: HEY PHINEAS! Phineas: Yeah? Isabella: IF THIS IS THE END, I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU! Phineas: What? Isabella: NEVERMIND! Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (The plane crashes..AT THE BAD GUY'S BASE!) Ferb: ...Well. That was unexpected. Phineas: Yes, yes it was. Narrator: Hey, where's ACF, Rainbow Da- (The 3 appear) Narrator: Well...What Ferb said. Elise: They don't... look right. Bob: And they don't usually have red eyes. 4th Wall: Why must red eyes ALWAYS mean that there bad?! SERIOUSLY?! The Critic: I don't know. Blame the- GPS: Why is he here? ..... (Everyone points at the writer) Writer: Wut? Narrator, 4th Wall, and everyone else: CAN WE GET BACK TO THE STORY NOW?!? THE CAMEO WAS DUMB! AND IT MADE NO SENSE WHATSOEVER! Writer: Alright. Back to the regular story. Stimpy: Come on guys. They look fine. (Runs up to the 3) (Stimpy is about to do something...Ren and Stimpy like, but then ACF kicks him.) Stimpy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (crashes by the plane) I'M OKAY. Ren: (facepalms) Idiot. Phineas: You know, this reminds me of something, but I can't think of it. Rainbow Dash: You will be punished for your crimes. Brick: What crimes? All we did was bust into your base and- Everyone else: THAT ISN'T HELPING ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! Brick: ... Rainbow Dash: (Kicks Brick to the wall) Brick: Ow. Buttercup: THAT'S IT! They're getting a- Bubbles: But Buttercup, there still our friends- Buttercup: NO BUTS! I'm punching them so hard that they won't be feeling their faces for weeks! Blossom: She's right Buttercup. Brainwashed or not, they're still our friends. Buttercup: But would our FRIENDS be kicking our friends INTO THE WALL?! Bob: She has point, you know. Redsox: And that was in an episode where Him made everyone hate you guys, and then- Blossom: I get it. You have a point. CAN WE PROGESS THIS EPISODE NOW?! (4th Wall cracks twice) 4th Wall: WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! Narrator: SO...Can the epic battle now? ...We don't have all day. Meap: Sadly, Part Two is done. The page is getting too long. (4th Wall cracks again) 4th Wall: ...Just get to Part 3. END OF PART TWO! (Click here for the next part of..THE SEAON 1 FINALE! Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh.) Category:Pages by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes